


Wait on Me Girl, Cry in the Night If It Helps

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: New York, New York [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Also, I found out that we were co-dependent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait on Me Girl, Cry in the Night If It Helps

CJ walked into the house, which was quiet at quarter after eight. Winston, barking happily, ran into the foyer. He saw that she was not Leo and stopped barking. He looked at her, with a bit too much disdain for CJ’s liking. She stared back at him.

"Sorry Winston, I miss him too. Let me eat and relax a bit and we can go for a walk."

She took off her suit jacket after dropping her briefcase and purse by the hall closet. Bending over she grabbed the sterling silver cigarette case from inside. Then she went straight to the kitchen for a glass of wine.

"Hey mom."

CJ nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her daughter’s voice. Charlie sat at the kitchen table with a spiral notebook, a copy of the US Constitution and her Latin book.

"Hey. What are you working on?"

"My Latin assignment. I have to translate the Preamble and the amendment of my choice. I picked the 19th."

"Of course you did...you are my child. You know the Secretary of Agriculture gave Uncle Jed a copy of the US Constitution translated to Latin for his first State of the Union address."

CJ poured a glass of Cabernet and grabbed a meat and veggie platter from the refrigerator.

"I know. Roger Tribbey, right?"

"Yeah."

"I was tempted to cheat, I even called uncle Jed. But I was racked with guilt so we just talked about Tony nods and the state of Russian diplomacy. Aunt Abbey says hi."

"How is he?" CJ asked.

She sat across from Charlie and slipped off her shoes under the table. Charlie scratched her white blonde hair with her pencil.

"When is this assignment due?" CJ asked. "You better not say tomorrow."

"Friday. Uncle Jed is fine. He talked my ear off about Chegorin and spy satellites and the night you guys were shot at again. His stories are almost better than daddy’s. Tim is upstairs on the phone with his girlfriend."

CJ smirked, eating a piece of rolled up turkey.

"Did dad call?"

"After we ate dinner, around seven. He is in Dallas tonight and Phoenix tomorrow. He said he is buying us something in every city. The crowds are big too. I think it was a cool idea for him to do this while he was still popular."

"That does not stop me from missing him like crazy." CJ replied.

"I know. DJ says that you and dad have a co-dependent relationship. Not the unhealthy type like Dana and Sean on our favorite soap, but still co-dependent. So you feel lonely when he is not around."

"I love him very much."

"I understand mom. Plus, you could also identify his leaving with his being in danger."

"Hey, cut the pop psychology missy."

"I'm just saying. DJ and I talk about it some. He says his parents don’t act like that...his mom is happy when his dad goes to those medical conferences. They love each other and all, its just different. I think I like your relationship with daddy better."

"From the sound of it I think I do too."

Tim came into the kitchen, going straight to the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"Oh hey mom. I didn’t know you were home. I came down to make sure Chuck was doing her homework."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I told you that you are not allowed to channel daddy when he is not here." Charlie replied. "Don’t use me as an excuse from tearing yourself away from your girlfriend."

"I don’t have a girlfriend. I was talking to Jordan Fletcher. He is going to be my partner in the science fair. We are going to build a rocket...hopefully make it fly. I'm also hoping dad can help when he comes home."

"I am sure he would love to." CJ replied, lighting a cigarette.

"Were you really talking to Jordan?" Charlie asked. "He plays rugby in a league...he’s dreamy."

"I wouldn’t know." Tim said.

"But he is in your class. You could introduce us."

"I don’t think so. I am already the youngest kid in the science class. I am certainly not dragging my baby sister in for fun."

Tim skipped the sixth grade, putting him in the ninth at 13. It turned out CJ and Leo’s baby was a genius. Not that Charlie was a slouch. She was as smart as her brother, but much preferred her passions over her schoolbooks. Still, he was in the Browning School and she was in Chapin.

"Its cool Tim. I will just introduce myself when he comes over."

"I have little doubt of this." 

CJ just smiled as she watched the exchange. On nights like this, she missed her brothers and the banter and arguing that always permeated the Cregg household in Dayton. She looked at the microwave clock.

"I better walk the dog before he explodes." She grabbed the leash from the hooks where they kept house keys.

"I’ll be back in 15 minutes or so. Charlie, finish your homework. If your father calls while I'm out let him know I will call him back."

"OK."

"Winston!" CJ whistled for the dog.

He ran into the kitchen with the happy bark. She clipped the leash on and went out the front door. Bill and Derrick were right on her heels. Ever since the McGarrys left DC, their agents were plainclothes. Though one did not need a PhD to recognize they were body men.

"I have Flamingo walking the dog." Derrick said into his wrist.

CJ cringed at the reminder of her dreaded Secret Service name. She turned to Bill.

"That sounded like we were going on a drug run." She said.

"Goodnight pumpkin...try to go to bed before midnight. If not, you will be a zombie at school tomorrow."

"I will. I'm just going to finish this chapter." Charlie held up Dracula. "It’s for school."

"OK. I’ll check back in a half hour."

The preteen nodded, putting her knees up and settling into her book. CJ went into her bedroom and looked at the dog again. She and Winston had been bunkmates for two weeks, since Leo started his speaking tour in DC. At least he kept her husband’s side of the bed warm. However, Leo certainly never woke her in the morning with a wet nose or an insistent tongue. OK, once or twice with an insistent tongue.

"Hey Winston, maybe by the end of this we will be friends."

He looked at her for a moment then dipped his head back down between his paws. The phone rang and CJ jumped on it. No, she was not desperate to hear his voice.

"Hello." She put on her best nonchalant voice.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Leo." CJ melted into the bed. She grabbed the remote to turn on the stereo.

Don’t wish it away

Don’t look it like its forever

Between you and me I can honestly say

That things can only get better

And while I'm away

Dust out the demons inside

And it won't be long before you and me run

To a place in our hearts where we hide.

 

"How was your day?" he asked.

"We started our African-American Teen AIDS prevention campaign. We are taking it to the public schools and have lined up some pretty big names. Also, I found out that we are co-dependent."

"From our beloved daughter I figure." Leo replied.

"Mmm hmm. She said its not unhealthy though. So we’re OK."

"Glad to hear it. Let me just say that it is hot as hell in Dallas tonight. How is it at home?"

"Pleasantly cool. I wore a light jacket when I walked the dog tonight. Charlie tried to cheat on her Latin assignment; called Jed about his Constitution. She didn’t ask though."

"I talked to him today. He sounded good CJ. After this is over I want to do a long weekend in Manchester...I need to spend some time with him."

"Without me?" CJ sat up in bed.

"You’ve been busy with Action AIDS. I didn’t know if you would want to take the time off."

"Well, when you say long weekend, what exactly do you mean?"

"I don’t know...Friday, Saturday, Sunday, maybe Monday. What’s the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Claudia Jean?"

"What if I am co-dependent? I don’t want you to go to Manchester without me. Especially after criss-crossing the US for three weeks. I miss you Leo."

"I miss you too. I hate lying alone in these big hotel beds with no one to talk to. My assistant offered her company but I only want you."

"What kind of company was she offering?" CJ asked.

Leo laughed.

"Oh please. You’re the only one wants me baby. I know this, I’ve checked."

"Don’t be cute. I have Winston here but he really wants you. It seems to be going around."

"If you were here I wonder what we’d be doing." Leo said.

"Having deep philosophical conversation, of course."

"Can we do that while fucking?"

CJ laughed aloud.

"Doubtful. It usually requires my mouth to be full and yours to be open with no words coming out."

"Oh yeah, that’s right. I talked to the kids this evening."

"They told me. Tim is doing a project with another kid for the science fair. I haven’t bothered to mention that we have to vet the hell out of this kid’s family."

"Who is he? I can get Ron started on it right now."

"Jordan Fletcher. He plays rugby and Charlie thinks he’s cute."

"Are you naked?"

"Wouldn’t that be a waste of time?"

"Not for me. I've been holding pillows at night...not even close."

CJ’s breath caught and she just began to cry. She had no idea why and could not stop. She sniffled, absently wiping her eyes.

"Oh CJ, baby don’t cry. I will be home soon."

"I just...I miss you. God, this is silly."

"It is not."

"Its not? A 48 year old woman crying because her husband is out of town."

"No. Our separations are nothing short of torturous. In addition to missing you so much that I have difficulty breathing and thinking, there always seems to be some tragedy when we are apart."

"Don’t Leo, don’t say it. Its like bad luck."

The last time there was a significant number of miles between them Leo was in Kiev, Ukraine. Terrorists bombed the hotel where he and his staff were staying. No one in the staff suffered serious injuries, but CJ’s heart stopped when she got the phone call. She could do without feeling that dread and fear again for the rest of her life.

"I'm afraid that we may be co-dependent Mrs. McGarry. I’ll be back next Monday and I bet that I’ll piss you off within an hour of my arrival."

"Yeah, but it will be worth it." She sniffled again.

"I will remind you that you said that. I'm giving you permission to touch yourself tonight if need be, because that’s what I’ll be imagining."

CJ laughed.

"I'm just going to crash after I check on the kids. I love you Leo, and I am sorry about the outburst."

"Don’t be silly. I love you too Claudia Jean. It does my heart good to know that you are waiting at home for me. Goodnight baby."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I don’t know; call me tomorrow afternoon if you can. OK?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Leo."

CJ hung up the phone, wiping her eyes again. Wow, she certainly could have done without that emotional eruption. Taking a deep breath, she got up to look in on the kids once more before she slept.

***


End file.
